Soul Eyes
by tsubasax3
Summary: SakuGaar... Sakura befriends Gaara and Sasuke gets jealous as Gaara and Sakura falls in love day by day... Eventually, Sakura gets kidnapped and Gaara saves her but finds a shocking mishap... LEMONS eventually...
1. Welcome Gaara

Disclaimer:  
Okay, just imagine the 2nd series but starting from the beginning my way (sorry I like Sakuras hair short and a whole bunch of other stuff that I like that's not in the first).

It was silent at the academy, while it was clone presentation day. Everyone waited until his or her name was called.

Many were nervous wondering if they can do it…or not. "Nara, Shikamaru." Shikamaru stood up in an old fashion lazy way. His face of boredom was obviously shown upon his face. He slowly walked down the step, trying to waste his precious time… hoping time would be fast enough so he wouldn't be able to take the test.

He stood there in front of the class with his hip hung to the side. a long sigh was heard throughout the class. "What a drag…" Iruka sensei stared down at his paper with a face the some people would despise. "Transform into… me!" Iruka looked proud as if he were posing for a video shoot. Shikamaru made the hand sign getting in a ready position, determination on his face.

"TRANSFORM!" a cloud of smoke had filled the front of the classroom.

A figure in the clouds was seen. Everyone seemed bored thinking nothing happened. An exact replica of Iruka had been seen. But Shikamaru still made the pose he always does, hip hung to the side with no expression.

A new cloud had been formed, showing that Shikamaru turned back into himself. Iruka smiled and closed his eyes. "You pass, Shikamaru." Shikamaru just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

He slowly went back up stairs. Some were sweating with nervousness hoping and praying they weren't next. "Yamanaka, In…"

The door flung open with speed. Everyone whispered and wondered what the heck happened, until they saw him… Until they saw a little boy with red hair and green eyes entering the room. His face of seriousness frightened Sakura. Everyone was gasping wondering who he was.

Iruka sensei looked at the boy with suspiciousness, towards the gourd on his back. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder and looked at the class smiling. "Everyone this is Gaara." The boy looked up to the class with no expression. Naruto hopped out of his seat and stood in front of the boy. He scrunched up his face and made a big grin.

"HEY! IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he placed his hands on his hips and spread his legs.

The cold glassy green eyes of the boy were placed on Naruto with still no expression. He walked around Naruto with no words at all. The boy went up the stairs, and everyone stared at the gourd on his back. They all thought it was suspicious. He took his seat in the far back… silent.

Naruto turned around and pointed at Gaara. "HEY YOU! YOU GOT AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!"

Iruka put Naruto's finger down and pointed towards his seat. Naruto frowned and walked up stairs.

Everyone stared at Gaara with silence.

Hey is my story good! XD! Please leave a review… I'd like to hear from you please!!


	2. Sakura and Gaara: Friends or enemies?

Disclaimer: this is chapter 2 to my story…

The second day has finally come when Gaara had arrived and he still was silent then ever.

No one in the class has ever heard him before and he doesn't even want to befriend anyone. All he did was look straight ahead staring into mid-air.

He would always past the test, then it was the day new alliances were formed.

Sakura and Ino were praying that one of them would be with Sasuke. Sasuke and Gaara looked forward with ignorance. Naruto just sat there waiting…

'Hope I'm not teamed up with Sasuke!' thought Naruto with one eye closed and the other on Sasuke. He had his hands behind his head and his legs on the desk.

It had been 2 minutes since teams 1,2,3,4 and 5 were made.

"Team 6: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Ino shook her head with sorrow. "NOOOOO! Why me?!" Ino looked down towards Sakura and frowned.

Sakura looked at Iruka with a serious face. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke just stared into mid-space. Naruto opened his mouth in a furious way. Sakura jumped in the air with joy. She turned around towards Ino and gave her the finger. Ino stuck out her tongue and looked away.

"Wait! Iruka sensei why am I stuck with Sau-" Naruto was pointing towards Sasuke and shut his mouth when Iruka sensei told him something else. "Naruto you'll also be with Gaara…" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all stared at Gaara…

shocked.

Sakura's eyes shook with fear because she had a REALLY bad feeling about him. Her hand shook and her mouth opened with fear. Sasuke just stared at him not caring one bit.

Gaara stood up and started to walk towards Sakura with no expression on his face. His silver eyes gleamed in the light, cold and quiet.

Suddenly he stopped in front of the frightened kunoichi. She placed her emerald eyes on the tall, red haired boy and they suddenly started shaking. "may I sit with you?" Everyone gasped now knowing how Gaara sounds like.

Sakura's eyes be stilled and her head nodded up and down slowly.

Soon a tornado was formed and he disappeared.

"where…where'd he go?" questioned Sakura with a troublesome look on her face. Her heart pounded and Sasuke just turned around not caring.

Suddenly a sand cloud had formed on the side of Sakura. It was Gaara in the pit of the sand cloud. Sakura just stared as if the sand cloud had eaten him. She was terribly frightened. Soon the sand cloud had dissipated into the gourd on the mystery boy's back and a cork closed the gourd.

Everyone just stared at Gaara with silence and Gaara turned his head looking straight at the people. They looked away frightened. Gaara was scary…feared by all. He looked straight ahead and then it was dead silent until Naruto broke it.

"Iruka sensei… why do I have to be with "small fry" and "weak" Sasuke?!" Iruka looked away from Gaara and nervously answered Naruto's question. "well…Naruto… "small fry" and "weak" Sasuke had the highest scores in the class… you had the lowest scores!" Naruto stared back at Gaara with a fierce eye. Gaara just stared at Naruto and freaked him out right away. 'that guy gives me the creeps!' thought Naruto looking like he was ill.

A day had passed since the alliance had been formed. Gaara still sat next to Sakura s if they were good friends. The weird part is, when Naruto or Sakura would ask Gaara a question he would answer theirs but he would never answer anyone else's (Sasuke was smart so he didn't ask any questions).

At the end of class. Sasuke had met up with Sakura and Naruto outside and it just so happened Gaara was walking out of class too. He stood in the back of the rest of the team and asked them a question. "may I walk with you?" They turned around, looking at his confused face.

Sakura answered and made a friendly smile, "sure! You don't know us that well do you…" Gaara started walking slowly towards the team. Sasuke frowned and stepped in front of Sakura. Gaara stopped in his tracks. Sasuke looked towards Gaara with and evil eye… as if he were measly and couldn't fight. "Sasuke…"Sakura held her hands as if she were praying. "Stay away…"

Gaara's eyes opened widely and angered. The cork on the gourd rattled as he got more and more angry. "Sasuke stop… he's our friend…" And again with praying hands. The cork on Gaara's gourd had stopped shaking and he just looked at the pink-haired kunoichi with confusion.

Sasuke stared with a mean glare towards Sakura as if she were nuts. "whatever…" Sasuke turned away and started walking.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke as he left. Gaara continued to walk and reached her a while later. She smiled and closed her eyes. "don't mind him… come and join us…!"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke and caught up with him. Then Gaara looked down still with that confused face. 'friend…?' he thought to himself over and over again.

"oh by the way… I'm Sakura. The boy with the blonde hair is Naruto and the pushover is Sasuke." Gaara looked at Sakura and blushed. His eyes widened straight ahead.

Sakura leaned over and smiled. "what's a matter? You look sort a flushed…heh…" He looked up at the kunoichi's smiling face( P). He shook his head ferociously. She looked confused and stood back up. "whatever…I swear… I'm never gonna understand boys."

She shrugged her shoulders. He looked up still flushed with the color red. Sasuke looked back keeping an eye on Sakura. "foolish Sakura… she's too nice!" Naruto put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. "don't worry Sasuke… she'll be alright…I mean… she's Sakura!"

Sasuke looked away from Sakura and looked down. 'I have a bad feeling about that Gaara boy' thought Sasuke worried about Sakura and hoping she'll be okay.


	3. You aren't the boss of me!

Disclaimer: Hey I'm sorry I haven't been on… I'm kind of tired cause I'm working on new stories… but I have a new chappie!! Yay!!

"Gaara hey! Gimme some!!" On a beautiful morning, Sakura and Gaara were out eating some ramen. Sakura would always try to steal some ramen cup and they'd laugh when she'd miss.

"Gaara where'd you come from?" questioned Sakura with her wooden chopsticks in her mouth. Gaara finished slurping up some ramen and stared down with full-on sadness. "I…I don't…I don't wanna talk about…"

Sakura leaned over and smiled at Gaara. "aw… c'mon we're friends right? You can tell me anything…" Gaara looked at Sakura's perky face. (disclaimer: ugh) and blushed.

He looked down towards the ground again thinking to himself. "I come from the village of the sand…"

She stood up. "and who are your parents?" questioned Sakura with her emerald-like eyes staring into the blue sky.

Gaara stopped in his tracks, still looking down with his lightly-colored green eyes. "I never speak of my father… and my mother… I…"

She walked ahead a little and stopped, staring past her shoulder, Gaara's direction. There was a slight pause. "you?"

"I… I… I killed her… during birth…"

Sakura's eyes trembled with fear. Her arms and legs went weak and she fell to the ground. She slowly crawled back with caution.

"I was young! It was… it was a complete accident! I was so… so afraid."

Sakura looked up at the small boy, and with some of her strength, she got up to comfort him. She went up to the small boy and held him.

"its okay Gaara… I'm here… your not alone." She held him up to her chest and she gently closed her eyes. She wondered what it was like to have no parents.

Gaara's wide eyes that once shook, calmed and closed with a mere drop left behind.

"Thank you…" said Gaara leaning against her soft, warm chest.

"Gaara that baka! Stay away from Sakura!" It was Sasuke on a cliff above Gaara and Sakura. His black eyes filled with intense hatred toward the red-headed boy.

Gaara and Sakura were walking side-by-side towards the Hokage's office, to await their new sensei.

When they had gotten there, Sasuke and Naruto looked up. "Hey! Sakura, Gaara! Where were you guys yesterday?!"

Gaara had looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke with a faceless expression and suddenly, made an evil grin.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily trembled then stopped. He glared at Sakura then at Gaara. Sasuke looked up towards the sky with his big beady black eyes. They looked so lonely… and well… sad.

"Sakura…" Her eyes so gentle, cold and lonely looked up to Sasuke and she made a minor smile. "yes… Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glared at Sakura with eyes that eyes she had never seen before.

She saw them…

Devil eyes… eyes she thought never existed towards her… especially from Sasuke. A sign for protection.

"C'mere" She walked up to Sasuke with a feared expression and shaky knees. "yes?" She answered politely knowing Sasuke were in a bad mood.

He whispered silently into her ear. "Stay away from that kid… he's dangerous." She clenched her fist and her eyes filled with frustration and annoyance.

She looked up to him and slapped him across the face, and a bright red mark was shown. "You're pathetic… don't tell me what to do!"

The echo of the slap caught Naruto and Gaara's attention.

"pfft… no **_you're _**pathetic!" He slapped her across the face too but with more force. Tears from the corner of her eyes seeped through.

Gaara's anger grew which caused the cork on his gourd to shake. Soon the door had opened which startled the team.

"Sorry I'm late… I came rushing when I heard fighting…" A tall Handsome man with Silver hair entered holding a orange book that read, "_Come, Come Paradise_" in big bold letters. He made a smile at Sasuke.

"I want all of you to meet me on the roof tomorrow. Be here early… 7:00. I need to be somewhere now and I'd like to get to know you better." The tall man walked out of the room with no comment with what Sasuke did to a girl.

(Disclaimer: sorry Sasuke Fans but since Sasuke hit a girl… HES A FAG NOW!! Sorry had a moment…)

"Sakura…" A fresh tear slid down her cold, pale cheek.

"C'mon Gaara. I'll spend the night over at your house." Sasuke's eyes widened with anger as if she hadn't listened to a thing he said!

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and walked with Gaara towards the doorway. "Sakura…"

Sasuke said bluntly.

She turned half-way around, with a pink hair blocking her emerald eyes. "You bastard… don't tell me what to do!!"

Leaving those words behind, she left leaving Sasuke in total astonishment.


	4. The true Gaara

Disclaimer: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile… but yeah… kinda tired lately… okay read…

Chapter 4: Meet Gaara

"Sakura are you okay?" questioned Gaara with a worrisome face. It was dark and they were at Gaara's home. Sakura was still crying out her anger towards Sasuke. She was punching a punching bag. "I'm okay…" Sakura was panting and sweating really hard.

Gaara looked at Sakura with silence. He sat down and watched her frustration pour into power. About an hour later, the noise of anger and punching had stopped. Sakura was on the floor sleeping silently. Her knuckles bled a dark red.

"Sakura…" the cork on Gaara's gourd had popped off and sand started to pour out. The running sand started to slowly go under Sakura. The sand had lift her above the ground and put her on his bed. He smirked and walked out of the room

It was a Sunday morning, and Sakura was wide awake putting bandages on her bleeding knuckles.

Gaara entered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sakura looked and smiled. "Good morning, Gaara-kun" Gaara looked at Sakura's green, white eyes had turned into red, green eyes of all that crying yesterday.

She was dressed and ready. "Sakura-chan…where…where are you going?" questioned Gaara keeping his face as calm as possible. "I'm going to go get us some breakfast." She smiled a kind smile to Gaara. Gaara liked when Sakura smiled it made him feel…warm inside.

The kunoichi stood up and sighed. "Sakura…may I come?" asked Gaara looking into her emerald sad eyes. She smiled and giggled. Gaara blushed and wondered why Sakura was laughing. "why the 21 questions Gaara? Sure. You can come."

She held her stomach, clenching her teeth. Her muscles still seemed to be aching from those anger punches. She wiped the phony tears of laughter from her eyes. They walked out together heading towards the market place.

After their healthy breakfast, Gaara and Sakura were heading towards the Hokages office on the roof. Then Gaara asked a question Sakura felt uncomfortable asking. "Sakura do you think…um…well… Sasuke likes me?" she stared ahead with anger in her eyes. Then she forcefully smiled. "I'm not sure…I'm not sure Gaara-kun… are you trying to impress him?" he looked down and shook his head. Sakura looked down and a mere tear just dropped.

Gaara and Sakura had finally reached the roof of the Hokages office. Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Hello Naruto. Sas…" before she could finish, Sasuke looked away. She finally flipped. "You know what?! If you have something to say…say it to my frickin face!!"

She showed a fist towards Sasuke with rage in green eyes. She clenched her teeth and fist and stared into Sasuke's dark lonely black eyes. He started walking towards her… her stepping with each step, being cautious. Every time he would take a step forward, she would take a step back.

She has fear written all over her face. Her eyes shook with fear and her hands trembled. Then finally Sasuke reached her in a flash and grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and appeared in the back of her holding the gleaming kunai against her neck.

"Sakura…I told you to stay away from him and yet you disobeyed me…" Gaara and Naruto just stared at Sasuke and Naruto cautious of what Sasuke may do to Sakura. His eyes widened and his hands shook with anger. Gaara's expression frightened Naruto.

Sasuke whispered into her ears still holding the kunai against her neck. "I want you to be mine, Sakura…" he had a sexy look in his eyes and he licked his thin lips. Sakura's whole body trembled and she scarcely breathed.

Sasuke slowly slid the kunai knife down her neck bone and down her chest. He slipped the knife down her chest and resting in between her breast. "Sasuke you asshole…you make me laugh…"

Gaara's cork had shook. His eyes widened. Naruto trembled hearing hisses from Gaara.

A puffy white cloud had appeared in front of Sasuke. The kunai fell to the ground along with a log. Sasuke made a frustrated smirk. "I knew it…" Sasuke grabbed a few shuriken out of his pocket and flew it threw the roof.

The cork on Gaara's back had stopped shaking. The shuriken hit the roof a dark figure hanging onto the roof. "Wow you're really smart, Sasuke." It was the evil, smirking Sakura. She jumped down gracefully.

Gaara started sprinting towards Sakura and his light green eyes shrunk…and no longer had vengeance on them. "Gaara-kun!" yelled out Sakura. Before Gaara had passed Sasuke, Sasuke smiled and turned the opposite direction.

Gaara hugged Sakura with pain no longer in his heart. Sakura smiled and cried on Gaara's shoulder. Her tears within her green eyes shimmered.

The wind started to pick up and a measured 6' tornado appeared onto the roof. Naruto covered his face… it was the man with the silver hair and small black eyes. "hello everyone…sorry I got lost on the road of life… please settle down but stand…you get lazy when you sit…"

Everybody settled down but stood pretending nothing happened. Sakura's eyes had perked up back along with her face and she made a friendly smile. The tall man stared at sakura and sighed, "ahh…a beautiful kunoichi summoned by 3 young men…how sad…" Sakura looked away with annoyance.

Sasuke's body looked as if it were soulless. His eyes seemed like they were drifting into some uncalled world.

"Now we'll introduce ourselves…lets see… my name is Kakashi Hatake…my age is none of your business…and I'm a Jounin… I like or hate nothing in particular…my dream is personal… get it? Well let's see…blonde haired boy…your turn…"said Kakashi finishing his sentence.

Naruto stood up and pointed at himself with proud ness and glory in his blue eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 12 years old and I'm a Genin. I like ramen and I don't like Sasuke. My dream is to become the world greatest Hokage!" he stood up as proud as can be.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He pointed to Sakura and she just smiled and began. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 12 years old and I'm a kunoichi. I don't like fighting and my dream is to be with the person I adore most…"She closed her eyes and laughed. But inside of her she felt loneliness and sadness she cried inside making sure no one else knew. "Oh and what I like…wait…who I like is…" she stared down towards Gaara and smiled.

He blushes so hard it matched the color of his hair. Sasuke's eyes filled with hatred…a lot of hatred. 'That idiot he's flirting with my Sakura!' Sasuke thought to himself staring at Gaara with tremendous hatred. "Bad boy…your turn…" pointed Kakashi to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared up towards the sky. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 12 years old. I like Sa…" everyone stared at Sasuke with curiosity they all questioned in their mind, "Sasuke likes someone?" "Who does Sasuke like?"

"I like no one in particular…and I hate Gaara and my dream is to kill him and make Sakura mine!!" Gaara's eyes trembled and widened with anger. The cork on his gourd began to shake ferociously again.

Something touched his shoulder and he stopped and turned. "Gaara are you okay?" questioned Sakura. He looked up to Sakura. Her emerald eyes seemed to have no feeling though her face showed expression. "Sakura…" he returned back to normal and leaned on her shoulder.

"Don't touch my Sakura!!" yelled Sasuke getting several shuriken out. His expression was one that Sakura had never seen before. Her knees went week and her eyes trembled and she fell to the ground with fear.

"Whoa Uchiha…calm down…" said Kakashi holding Sasuke back and helped up sakura after Sasuke calmed down. Gaara stared at Sasuke with no expression and he began. "My name is Gaara. I like her and I hate him." He clenched his fist and the cork on his gourd popped open

He clenched his fist and the cork on his gourd popped open and sand began to pour out. River of sand began to flow over the tiles of the roof.

"DIE!!" Gaara spread open his hands and faced toward Sasuke's direction. "What the…?" the sand slowly piled over Sasuke. His eyes filled with fear and began to shake. Sakura just looked up towards Gaara and trembled…frightened.

Kakashi simply looked toward Gaara and disappeared. DISCLAIMER::DON'T ASK WHY KAKASHI DID THAT Naruto clenched his fist at the sand quickly piling over Sasuke.

Sakura looked up toward Gaara and a tear so noticeable it caught both Sasuke's and Gaara's attention. Her eyes looked so plain and cold and well… lonely. They screamed for love from the person she wants most…

"Gaara!!" she held him and all her actions frozen. "Please Gaara don't do this!!" the sand upon Sasuke had been sucked back in with Gaara's intentions. Sasuke had coughed and coughed gasping for air.

His eyes were so big and wide…Sakura holding made him feel something he hadn't felt before…

YAY I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED!! This freakin' story took up 4 pages on Microsoft word… and hey please…PLEASE… review…took me forever to do this…


End file.
